


En route !

by malurette



Category: Neji | Screw
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Neji - Freeform, Post canon, Profanity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini-fic. Où il est question de Neji, de Batsu, et d'une navette. Tout bêtement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En route !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En route !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neji  
>  **Personnages :** Neji, Batsu  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/vaguement humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "taxi" pour Wayya (post Noël ‘07)  
>  **Continuité :** post one-shot – mais qui irait lire de la fic là-dessus sans l’avoir fini d’abord…  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Dans la tranquillité (relative) d’un spatioport, un embarquement se préparait…

« J’veux pas prendre cette navette, bougonna Batsu.  
\- T’as pas le choix, on a pas les moyens de se payer un taxi privé. Si on veut quitter cette saleté d’endroit, c’est par les transports publics. Tu préfères rester coincé ici ? Moi ça n’me dérange pas d’abandonner un gamin insupport-  
\- Ta gueule, grand-père indigne !  
\- -table ici. Ton choix. »

Batsu grommela quelque chose d’intelligible.  
« Tu disais ? reprit Neji. Tu as peur de cette navette ? De mauvais souvenirs liés au vol peut-être ?  
\- Ça va pas, jamais d’la vie ! Mais tu serais moins radin, aussi…  
\- Tu gagnerais mieux ta croûte aussi sans te faire virer d’un boulot au bout de deux jours.  
\- Vieux shnoque.  
\- Boulet. »

Une voix pré-enregistrée coupa leur dispute.

« Aaargh, merd’, on va la louper, cette p’tain de navette avec tes conneries ! »


End file.
